Moonlight Sonata
by MelodiusNocturn
Summary: The source of his dreams came from a beautiful prisoner that was considered to be dangerous. When Eric first laid eyes on her, he knew she was meant to be his, but could this beautiful woman allow herself to trust in fate and allow herself to be loved, and could she love in return?
1. Across the stars

**So I had a brand new document waiting to write Sweet Home Louisiana, and instead something else was born and I have a new story, and I should stop because I have other ideas and I still need my others to finish and I am a bad bad bad person! But no, here I am decided to try something new. I do hope you enjoy this one. Has a more...medieval feel to it. Enjoy!**

**Blah blah don't own the series you know the whole drill.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Come to me. I need you."<em>

Vampires didn't dream, he was sure of this. But somehow every time he succumbed to his day time slumber, he'd see these beautiful blue eyes that matched his own, staring right back at him. The voice was soft and melodic like a siren, and he could also tell the voice belonged to a woman.

Every time slumber took him, she would come to him and call for him. There was a need deep inside him, almost primal like, to go to her. She needed him, and he needed to go to her. He'd always imagined what she could look like. With a voice, and beautiful eyes like the ones he saw in his dreams; then surely her beauty was incomparable.

Perhaps it was Freya herself that would call to him.

But Eric Northman had no idea how to answer to her. She never seemed to hear him when he would respond to her in those dreams.

These dreams started a few months back, and ever since then normal human blood had the same stale taste as True Blood. He no longer found satisfaction in bedding other women, the very thought of it made him cringe.

No one seemed to notice, except for his maker; Godric.

Godric knew there was something wrong with his child, but he would never force an answer out of him. He knew Eric would come to him out of his own free will. Of course he didn't want Eric to feel obligated to tell him anything, but Godric worried for his child nonetheless.

But worries aside, he had to also worry for his kingdom.

Godric was the King of the Amun Kingdom, like his maker before him was King and one day Eric would be King as well. Their bloodline was a powerful one, and it was revered in the Kingdom, and it was one of the most respected in the neighboring Kingdoms.

Like any other night, different kinds of supernatural creatures made their way to the King to address their worries.

Only tonight was a tiny bit different.

"Greetings your Majesty." The creature before him bowed in utmost respect to Godric.

"Majesty, my name is Preston Pardloe and I hail from the Aeterna Kingdom, and I request aid in the handling of a Prisoner."Eric's bullshit was going off at the man before him.

"Are you so weak that you cannot handle your own prisoner? Consorting with the Vampires, I thought it beneath you." The man that stood before them was seething with anger, yet he would not show the Vampire that he had indeed gotten through to him. But he needed to get this prisoner away from the Kingdom. Letting the Amun Clan deal with her was enough for them, she would not survive being in the vampires grasp, they'd drain her dry and that's all they wanted. To finally be rid of her.

"She is too dangerous. She has killed every member of the Royal family, and just a few months ago our beloved Princess was killed the night before her coronation ceremony. Our Kingdom is in distress, and we are trying to find someone with enough Royal blood in them to take over. We cannot have her soiling our plans, or better yet. We cannot risk our Kingdom. If you are able to kill her, then we are forever in your debt."

Godric nodded. "Yes, the rumors had reached my ears that the Princess had been killed, but none else. My greatest sympathies for your Kingdom, such a tragedy it is. The Brigant King was a dear friend of mine, and it saddens me to hear of his fate and that of his family's. I owed the King a debt, and I will repay it to him in this manner. "

"Your Majesty is most gracious. I will have our Prisoner here, as soon as possible."

"How soon?" To be truthful, Eric was actually curious to see what kind of creature had these people quivering in fear. If the prisoner was Fae, then perhaps he could actually enjoy feeding for once. God knows he hasn't enjoyed it in months.

"Tomorrow night, if possible. She is Fae, so precautions must be taken."

"Thank you, Preston. I will see you tomorrow night, you are dismissed." Godric dismissed him easily, and turned to both Eric and Isabel.

"You have questions, and I will tell you that Niall Brigant was the King of Aeterna once upon a time ago, and he was a good friend of mine. When his son and daughter in law were killed, he retook the throne and raised his granddaughter. I also owe Niall a debt and was never able to repay him, so I am doing this in this manner, Niall would have wished for justice on the death of his family, so I will do it in his stead."

Yes, Godric knew that his child and Isabel wanted answers, and once he gave them his answer both Eric and Isabel were satisfied and needed no further explanation to Godric's actions.

"Isabel, one of our holding cells is made with pure Iron, prepare the cell and have Octavia create wards to prevent an escape from our future prisoner, and Eric call Pamela. She is an expert at getting our prisoners to talk." Eric flashed Godric a grin, oh he knew his child would be giddy at getting a new play toy, and he was excited at the thought of tasting Fae blood.

"You will not sample her blood either, Eric." Godric narrowed his eyes at Eric. "As your maker, I command you." He then added. "And you will command Pamela to do the same."

Godric really knew how to soil his fun. He bowed his head in respect. "Yes Master, your wish is my command."

Perhaps Godric commanding him not to drink the Prisoner's blood wasn't so bad after all. He was really thirsting for Fae blood, and now he felt a bit on the hungry side, which meant that his appetite could finally be back and perhaps sated. After Godric dismissed the two of them, Eric went to go find a suitable donor. He found a pretty girl by the name of Leslie, whom he had chosen because she had blue eyes.

Eric glamoured the girl into believing he would have sex with her, and then he proceeded to sink his fangs into her neck and began to drink. Once he was done he pulled away and cringed his nose up in disgust.

The blood still tasted horrible to his tongue.

* * *

><p>She couldn't remember how long she'd been there, she'd lost track of time. The only thing she could tell was the time of day it was, because of the sun's position, which she could see through the small window in her holding cell. Light was her only constant companion in this darkness.<p>

If only she could laugh bitterly at her own situation. Her arms and legs where bound by iron chains which depleted most of her power, she wore a muzzle on her face because her captors feared her other magic. If her mouth was covered then she'd be unable to chant any spells. They had been unable to break her, the Fae had been unable to go into her cell, because they'd surely grow weak from all the iron and she'd overpower them. It was a good thing she was only half Fae, as the rest of her magic came from elsewhere.

Her enemies had a right to fear her. She was just as ruthless and lethal as Neave and Lochlan were, but not as brutal. She didn't torture, she killed without question. She never toyed with her enemies because despite everything, she didn't want to be feared by her own people. Above all, she wanted to be loved and respected by them, she wanted to be a righteous and fair ruler yet she also wanted to be known as the type of ruler you shouldn't trifle with.

But she didn't even get the chance to be crowned Queen, she was captured and it was then made known that some assassin killed the beloved Princess.

The joke was on them though, because once she was out of this prison, she would be out to avenge her family, and restore power and honor to her family name; then she would take the throne and restore the Kingdom to the beautiful and peaceful place it once was.

Night had fallen, she looked up to see her other companion, the moon. Behind the mask that adorned her mouth, there was a small smile.

_Hello old friend, we meet again._

She spoke to the moon telepathically. For some reason, she loved the moon better than the sun. There was something soothing about the moonlight, and the stars that shone at night.

_You don't know how much I need you_

She spoke again.

Others would think her crazy for talking to the moon, but she found it soothing. The moon was nothing like the sun. The moon held beauty and grace, and when it illuminated the night sky, it would make the stars shine even brighter. It made her feel less lonely, the moon was her eternal companion. It would never leave her side.

The sound of keys rattling snapped her from her inner musings, and she looked up to see that her captors were opening the cell door. She held back a snicker when she saw that they were armed up to their teeth.

When Preston stepped in, her gaze hardened and her eyes narrowed at him. Oh how she wanted to spill his blood with her hands. Preston was the traitor, he betrayed her and her family and she would see to it that he was the first one to die.

"Oh come now, Princess Susannah. That look is unbecoming of someone of your status." He mocked her, and she felt rage build up inside her.

"Take her." He ordered, and the guards grabbed her, and she felt her blood boil. Her eyes glowed and Preston laughed at her. "Save the light tricks for the Vampires, darling. I'm sure they will love their food providing them with entertainment."

_Vampires?_

Her eyes glowed brighter, and yet her power was still bound by the iron. Susannah struggled against her captors yet they held onto her firmly. Tears were forming in her eyes, but not at the sorrow of being transported to a place of vampires, her tears were part of her rage. She felt destructive, and she knew if she was suddenly free, then no one would be safe from her wrath.

_Preston Pardloe, when I finally get free, I guarantee you that there will be no place for you to hide. I will hunt you down and drain you of your blood for the Vampires to feed on._

Surprise was etched on Preston's face, upon hearing her voice in his head. Her eyes held triumph in them. _Surprise Bitch. _She thought to herself

"You…." His hand collided with her cheek., and she closed her eyes, trying to take her mind off the pain.

"Bitch, hmm no matter. You'll be dead soon anyways." Preston sneered, and he turned his back to her. She gave him a deadly glare, and Preston ignored her. He ordered her guards to take her away and deliver her to her death.

Isabel awaited the arrival of the prisoner. The guards she had ready for the newest addition to the dungeons were Weres. She figured it would much safer to use them then a vampire. Already she was having trouble with the Faery that popped in the night before, she had to go out and feed around in order to sate her hunger.

Susannah continued to be bound by her chains. She walked behind one of her newest guards, eyeing him carefully. She dipped into his mind, and instantly she knew he was of the two natured. She had no way to speak to him, and in order to get inside his mind he'd have to be severely weakened. That was how she was able to get to Preston.

"For a Faery to send you here, you must be something." She rolled her eyes. She couldn't respond to him anyways. They halted, and she looked up to see a vampire, a woman.

"Take her to her cell. I'll inform Godric of her arrival."

That didn't sound too good. At least the others back home couldn't even touch her because of the iron that surrounded her. Vampires weren't weakened by iron, but they were weakened by silver. This wouldn't help her situation at all because there was none to be found, unfortunately.

The people that worked in the palace stopped to stare at the strange prisoner. She looked fearsome, and they dare not ask who she was. The donors thought she must have pissed off the wrong Vampire, otherwise she wouldn't be receiving such a treatment.

Susannah didn't need to know what was going on through their heads either, so she stayed out. Even if it might provide her some intel as to whom was in the Palace, she highly doubted she would get much information. Although, her new guards might have everything she needed to know. These guards were more human like then the Fae guards back home, so surely when the allowed her to eat, then she might convince one or the other. She was part Fae, the Fae gift of persuasion did not skip the gene on her.

But like the brutes they were, they threw her into the cell and chained her to the wall and the finally let her be. The Princess took in her surroundings, noticing that these cells were light proof, she realized that her companions the sun and moon would no longer be with her. Suddenly, she was feeling very alone again.

_I need you._

She said, as if the moon would respond to her. For the first time in forever, she finally felt lonely.

Eric felt a compulsion to go down to the dungeon. He knew it wasn't because he was curious to see what kind of prisoner the Fae had been so afraid of, but it was something else altogether. It was instinctual like. He knew Pam was already, most likely down there tending to the prisoner, trying to make her spill any useful information, and as much as he likes to indulge his progeny. Eric didn't want Pam anywhere near the dungeons.

Thankfully, Pam hadn't arrived yet so he dismissed the two Were guards standing at the door.

She heard a Vampire outside her cell door. There was a warm jittery feeling in her stomach when he spoke and dismissed the guards at her door. She was suddenly feeling anxious, and maybe a bit scared. When her cell door opened, she lifted her gaze up to the Adonis that stood before her.

Eric's eyes widened in shock when he stared directly into those very familiar blue eyes that had been haunting his dreams, anger filled him upon seeing the woman tied up like she was. He stepped closer to her, and her gaze never left him. The two stared at each other long enough until a voice interrupted them.

"Well, doesn't she look delicious." She snapped her head towards the door and looked at a blond female vampire, eyeing her like she was a piece of meat. She didn't like the woman's gaze on her, and neither did he. Eric's primal instincts were beginning to resurface, and he did not want his progeny anywhere near this woman. There was a need to claim her, and to let everyone know that she belonged to him.

"Pam, get out." Pam tried to protest. "As your maker, I command you." His voice sounded beautiful to her ears, even if the man was angry, and even if he was a vampire.

When Pam had left, at his command, Eric turned towards her, taking steps closer. He looked like a predator, but somehow she knew she could trust him with her life. He felt like a safe haven to her, and that was something she thought was long lost. But after so much betrayal, she wanted to fight that feeling, she didn't want to trust him.

"I've finally found you."

* * *

><p><strong>And fate brings our two favorite lovers together. Maybe, who knows!<strong>

**I can't say when this will be update, but I will try to do a weekly update, as I've been doing with the others. You guys deserve that!**


	2. Danza Apasionada

**Two updates in one week! Not bad! There are others to be updated next week. I think updating twice per week feels better. I have a lot to work on, and this makes it easier.**

**This chapter is a bit short, compared to others I've written. **

**I should finally get to updating SWL sometime next week, along with Predatory. My muse has been itching to free itself in those two particular stories, and maybe a new one. I've been trying to keep my mind off of that new one. But I think for now, I'll write it as a one shot and then continue it later.**

**Anyhow, I don't own this series, CH and AB do, sadly.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I finally found you."<em>

She found herself unable to pull away from his intense gaze. When she looked into his eyes, she could feel as if everything was crumbling around her.

When Eric looked at her, he noticed her swollen cheek.

Someone had touched her.

Someone had touched what was his.

He could feel the rage building up inside him, and he wanted nothing more than to demand retribution for marring her beautiful skin. He made an attempt to touch her cheek, and as he reached out, Susannah instantly reacted, and made an attempt to pull away from him. Her eyes narrowed, daring him to touch her.

For a second she found herself longing for his touch, and that terrified her.

She reminded him of a caged tiger. Chained in a cage, but willing to swipe it's claws at anything that got near. Of course she didn't trust him, she was Fae and he was a Vampire. Their kind didn't exactly get along. Just like how tigers and other animals didn't get along either. Tigers tended to be loners, and the way she glared at him, if she wasn't chained down, then he was sure she'd strike him at any given moment, and that had him aroused enough. This was the woman that killed the last remaining members of the Royal house of Brigant. He was sure she wasn't one to be messed with.

But for some reason, Eric Northman found himself wanting her even more, and for some reason, he could tell this woman was trustworthy.

He made another attempt to touch her cheek, but she thrashed about attempting to pull away from him. Eric, in a swift movement caught her face in both of his hands, he tried to be gentle enough so he wouldn't harm her either.

She was melting on his touch, her skin felt like fire when he touched her. She hated being so vulnerable, and she hated how this man, or vampire was making her feel.

He made her feel vulnerable.

She was making him feel things he had never felt before.

Eric looked at her even closely now. She was more beautiful than he had imagined. While her face was somewhat dirty, her cheek swollen, and her hair looked like a hot mess, this woman still looked beautiful. She exceeded his expectations of what he thought she would look like. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in all of his existence, and he was sure she could give the goddesses of his old religion a run for their money.

She was a rose with many thorns, but a rose could also be well taken care of and held gently.

"Why did you call for me?"

There was no response from her, and Eric had nearly forgotten she couldn't speak because of that atrocity covering her mouth. When he took his hands off her face he was going to take the muzzle off, but Susannah jerked her head away, trying to prevent him from touching her again.

"I will never harm you, I just want to remove this, will you allow me to do so?" He asked gently, surprising even himself, at the way he was acting towards her, a prisoner.

After six whole months she was finally going to be able to use her voice again, and perhaps chant a spell or two to allow her to escape. _Stupid Vampire._ She thought as she watched him remove the dreaded thing from her mouth.

Her mouth was finally free, and she kept her poker face on.

"**Álíesan**." She barely uttered the word, but her lips moved. The cell was padded with iron all over, but that only prevented her from using her Fae magic. The word, that word was a simple spell that any child could learn, and it was the one that was going to save her. Eric was watching her intently, expecting her to speak.

But once the shackles that bound her released her, she muttered another spell that would immobilize her vampire.

Eric's fangs clicked out. He most certainly did not like surprises, and he was angry that his little fairy pulled a fast one on him, but of course the fact that she was running from him made his cock twitch in anticipation.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

This Fae woman smelled like a sweet ambrosia, a sweet mixture of honey and sunshine. What he wouldn't give to wake up to that smell every day of his remaining existence!

It was not Fae magic that she was using, the power that she used belonged to the long forgotten Druids, the peaceful people that still lived in an old world and believed in the old gods, that were long forgotten by today's society. The iron did not suppress this ability to use magic, but the Fae magic inside her, boosted her Druidic magical reserves making her stronger than most.

Susannah was able to conjure a dagger, it was not made of silver but it would be enough to subdue the Vampire. She didn't want to kill him, in fact in the deep parts of her mind and heart, there was a teeny tiny voice telling her not to harm him. Susannah was trying to ignore that voice. She walked around Eric, stalking him like a predator, examining him closely.

But Eric wasn't just standing there with his arms crossed. No, the Vampire closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet aroma that lingered in the air. Surprisingly, her scent wasn't as intoxicating as the Fae that had requested an audience with Godric the other night. Eric laughed lightly.

"I will not harm you, so release me. "

She lunged at him, her eyes getting that same glow as before. All the while, Eric remained still. He would not attack her, nor harm her. He was letting her do as she pleased, while at the same time he was studying her.

As soon as Susannah got close enough, Eric had immediately pinned her against the wall, her arms pinned up over her head. Eric's face was in close proximity to hers, his intense blue eyes were looking back into her own.

"Who are you, little Faery?"

She grunted, trying to squirm away from him. "My name is none of your concern. All you need to know is that I am the assassin that killed the last remaining members of the Royal house of Brigant—let me go Vampire!"

She was so frustrated her magic didn't work on him. Her magic always worked, and it frightened her that it backfired on her. She had used her magic on vampires before and this was something new all together.

"Why won't my magic work on you! Let go of me, I swear by gods that I will-!" He shut her up by smashing his lips against her own, enveloping her in a passionate, hungry kiss. She tried to push him away at first, but she relented and kissed him back with the same hunger.

For the two of them, this felt so right. They ached for one another, and they felt that they needed each other. For Eric, he realized that he couldn't let her go. The ache he felt in his undead heart was far too great, and only being near her, would it calm down.

For Susannah, it was the same.

Susannah pulled away, trying to catch her breath now. Eric still held her in place, and he never tore his eyes away from her.

"Tell me, how long ago were you imprisoned?"

"Around six months ago….how is that any of your concern?"

Eric smirked. "Because, six months ago you began haunting my dreams, little Faery."

Susannah glared at him. "How on earth would I haunt your dreams, how do you even know it's me!?"

"Because anyone could recognize their mate, or are you going to deny this as well?"

_Mate. _ The word was not foreign to her. It all clicked in her head, the comfort she felt when she was speaking to the moon, was she actually entering his dreams and speaking to him as well? Anyone could think it was absurd. But in this world, very few found their true mates, but she never thought it could happen to her out of all people. She was to marry Preston Pardloe, and although it was a political marriage she had resigned herself to, she did love him once a time ago, but he betrayed her.

But the emotions she was feeling for this Vampire, were stronger than what she had felt for Preston. It was like a flame had been lit inside her, waiting to burst out.

She couldn't deny that the attraction, the pull, the ache and the need to be with this man was anything normal. She felt safe and secure with him no matter how hard she tried to deny it, and the kiss was amazing to boot!

"How…" She said, still trying to connect the pieces together. She still didn't want to believe that there was maybe someone out there that was meant for her, that meant that they would never hurt or betray her. It seemed too good to be true.

"Aside from the kiss, the pull I felt to you, and the dreams, I believe the last piece of the puzzle was that you tried to spell me with your magic and it did not work. According to my knowledge, Mates cannot harm each other. " He said, taking the dagger from her hand, while he would never harm her on purpose, he decided to try out the experiment. He tried to stab her arm with the dagger, but it deflected and it fell out of his hands.

"See? I cannot harm you, my love." It felt so right calling her by that. He had proven to her that they couldn't harm each other, no they were one and the same, two halves that belonged together to form one whole entity.

"It can't be. No, you can't be." She said to herself, trying to deny it. It wasn't in her plans to be tied to anyone, in any way at all! She had plans to escape, she needed to go and regroup with others in order to take back her Kingdom. She needed to get herself stronger. This was never in her plans!

"Will you tell me your name now, my mate?" She shook her head.

"I belong to no one, but myself. I am not your mate." She seriously never thought it would come down to this. Her brother, Jason was lucky enough to find his mate. Her only living brother had found a mate in a Daemon, by the name of Michelle; she was of the Fire clan. Secretly, Susannah wished to be as lucky as her brother. She had loved Preston, she thought they were good for each other.

"You may deny it all you want, but you are mine as I am yours."

"Can you stop it with all that? Do you know what kind of life you must live if you are with me? I'm an assassin, I committed treason and I killed everyone in the Royal family, including the Princess herself. I can kill your King and leave this Kingdom in utter chaos."

Eric nearly growled at the thought of losing Godric. But he looked at her, and he knew she wouldn't go through with what she just said. He leaned in again, inhaling her rich scent.

"No one is a saint in this world, my lover. Everyone has their own Pandora's box, and I'm sure you have yours, just as I have mine. I will love you, like you are meant to be loved. If you decide to destroy the world, then I will be there to stop you, and if I can't I will gladly watch the world burn away as I stand at your side. If you die, then I cannot go on my little Fae." He said caressing her swollen cheek, which he noticed had begun to slowly heal.

"Let me go, and forget about me." She said once again. "I can make you forget about me, and this doesn't have to happen between us."

"Negative. I will not allow you to leave my side."

"Let me go." She said as she struggled to get free out of his grasp.

"No."

"Eric, I command you to let her go." Came in a third voice, the command which Eric could not disobey, no matter how hard he wanted to fight it. The fact that his Maker had commanded him away from his mate made his fangs click down. He was feeling threatened, even if this was his own Maker. Godric had heard the conversation between the two. The revelation that these two were mates had surprised Godric, but it did explain Eric's strange behavior these past few months.

He looked at the Fae woman that was standing defensively against him as well.

"Princess Susannah, it seems the rumors of your death were false"

She never thought she would ever see a famliar face.

"Godric?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oops, she knows Godric, and she's also riding along the de-nial river. I enjoyed having Sookie resist Eric, both of them not relenting was like watching a tango. Very fiery indeed! I know some of you expected her to say who she was immediately to save herself, but they are vampires and she didn't trust them, but Godric blew her cover because he's Godric and he's the most honest vampire I've ever known hahaha.<strong>

**Also for the spell used, I have to provide credit to the creators of Merlin, as I can't make up this stuff for the life of me, and Merlin has many wonderful useful words.**

**The word **Álíesan means to release, and in Sookie's case, she released the chains that bound her.****

****The Druids, ah yes. It always bothered me that these people never get much recognition and they play a part in this story. Not much is said about them in history, but in this story their history changes, which I will be revealing little by little.****


End file.
